downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 6
Series 6 is the final series of the highly popular drama series, Downton Abbey. It premiered in the UK on ITV Sunday September 20, 2015, will premiere in the US on PBS January 3, 2016.‘Downton Abbey’ Season 6 US Premiere Date Revealed; Will The Final Season Lead To A Movie? at International Business Times Production Production on the sixth and final series started in early 2015Downton Abbey Renewed for Season 6, Chris Harnick, E! Online, 6 November, 2014., and wrapped up sometime before September 20, 2015 . Julian Fellowes has described the theme of this final series as "resolution". Lady Mary's romantic life continues to be the focus, June 29, 2015 11:39 PM Synopsis The series picks up at least three to four months after the end of Series 5, in 1925. The final episode ends on New Year's Eve, 1925Careful with those beans Carson...oh no, you've spilled them! Has Downton's butler lifted the lid on TV's biggest secret? at the Daily MailSpecifically Jim Carter says All the servants are together in the hall. It is New Year’s Eve, it’s candlelit and there are Christmas decorations left over. It is dark and we quietly sing Auld Lang Syne. Since Auld Lang Syne is being sung, technically it may have rolled over into New Year's Day, 1926. Rose Aldridge and her husband, and Tom Branson have all moved to America. Tom and his young daughter Sybbie Branson return for a visit. Notes Complete Events * Anna suffers another miscarriage and begins to think she is unable to have childrenHeirs and graces: We talk to the cast of Downton Abbey at the Belfast Telegraph. * Robert and Cora visit Sir John and Lady Darnley at their ancestral home, who literally has to sell the family heirlooms and silverware to make ends meet. * Robert considers further downsizing the staff. * Mary's romantic past catches up with her when an unwelcome visitor suddenly delivers an ultimatum.Downton Abbey Episode #6.1 at IMDB * Mrs Patmore's "latest horror story" is the Downton Kitchen obtaining a refrigerator. * The police's investigation into Mr Green's death comes to a resolution.'Downton Abbey's Joanne Froggatt: I "Couldn't Resist" Playing A Serial Killer After Anna, Deadline, Antonia Blyth, 20 August, 2015. * The Drewes move away from Yew Tree Farm; due to Mrs. Drewe's strong motherly obsession with Marigold. Incomplete Events * Matthew Goode and Harry Hadden-Paton will reprise their respective roles as Henry Talbot and Bertie Pelham.Vanity Fair, Downton Abbey's Sixth Season, March 11, 2015 3:45 pm Talbot is revealed to be the nephew of Violet's friend, Lady ShackeltonDownton Abbey Series 6 Spoilers: Michelle Dockery warns of “dark turn” for Lady Mary (INTERVIEW) at Unreality TV. * Edith will be spending more time in London. Unlike Mary, she won't be hunting for romance.Downton Abbey Series Six Spoilers However before Mary can hunt for romance, she has to handle many more duties in the managing of the estate due to Tom's departure.‘Downton Abbey’ season 6 spoilers: Michelle Dockery’s on Mary’s upcoming story at Cartermatt * Though Edith and Mary are headed down separate paths in the city and country, their lives have been described as "incredibly parallel".However, they will not fully reconcile their differencesDownton Abbey Series 6 Spoilers: Laura Carmichael on Lady Edith’s new life choice… (INTERVIEW) at Unreality TV. * Mr Mason is kicked off his farm, and Daisy receives counseling from Cora.Here's Everything We Know About Downton Abbey's Final Season (So Far) at TV Guide * Mary and Edith get into a huge argument.'Downton Abbey' Final Season Spoilers: 'Not Everyone Will Have a Happy Ending' at Moviefone * Mary does a bit of a U-turn and gets her bite back.Downton Abbey's Michelle Dockery: Lady Mary will be back with a bite... it’s shocking at The evening Standard * Mary taking on much of the responsibility for running the estate comes as a shock to many of the farmersAs Downton Abbey enters final chapter our insider reveals all about explosive new series at the Mirror. * Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes plan for a wedding. * Thomas Barrow faces his darkest days yet in suffering psychological torture'Downton Abbey series 6: Thomas to suffer ‘psychological torture’ reconciling his sexuality at the Express. The reason why he acts the way he does will be unlocked.Downton Abbey's gay butler Thomas Barrow set for explosive final series at The Mirror * Daisy continues her education, revolts and explores modern times more frequently..‘Downton Abbey’ Season 6 Spoilers: Daisy Will ‘Revolt’ And ‘Explore The Modern Times’ In Final Season at International Business Times * Martha and Harold will not be returning, but Cora receives a letter from her mother. * Not all of the main characters will have a happily ever after. * Tom Branson and his young five-year-old daughter, Sybbie, will return for at least one visit. * Downton Abbey is opened up to paying guests on at least one occasion. * Patricia Hodge joins the Downton cast in the hour and a half series finaleMiranda's Patricia Hodge will appear in Downton Abbey's final ever episode at Digital Spy. * Tom Branson will be back for an automobile race that includes Henry Talbot and Tony Gillingham.'Downton Abbey' season 6 spoilers: The end of an era; producers promise a satisfying conclusion at The Christian Post * There will be at least one funeral and up to three weddings. * The overall series finale does not end on a climatic or suspenseful note, and will "leave the door open" for most of the charactersDownton Abbey is not over just yet at the Telegraph. Episodes # Episode 6.01 # Episode 6.02 # Episode 6.03 # Episode 6.04 # Episode 6.05 # Episode 6.06 # Episode 6.07 # Episode 6.08 # 2015 Christmas Special Cast The Nobility * Charlie Anson as Larry Grey * Oliver & Zac Barker as George Crawley * Samantha Bond as Rosamund Painswick * Hugh Bonneville as Robert Crawley * Laura Carmichael as Edith Crawley * Tom Cullen as Anthony Foyle * Michelle Dockery as Mary Crawley * Douglas Reith as Richard Grey * Elizabeth McGovern as Cora Crawley * Maggie Smith as Violet Crawley The Middle * Michael Cochrane as Albert Travis * Paul Copley as Mr Mason * Sebastian Dunn as Charlie Rogers * Victoria Emslie as Audrey * Matthew Goode as Henry Talbot * Harry Hadden-Paton as Bertie Pelham * Fifi Hart as Sybbie Branson * Allen Leech as Tom Branson * Adrian Lukis as John Darnley * Eva & Karina Samms as Marigold * Emma Lowndes as Margie Drewe * Paul Putner as Mr Skinner * David Robb as Richard Clarkson * Andrew Scarborough as Timothy Drewe * Howard Ward as Sergeant Willis * Penelope Wilton as Isobel Crawley The Servants * Jim Carter as Charles Carson * Raquel Cassidy as Phyllis Baxter * Brendan Coyle as John Bates * Kevin Doyle as Joseph Molesley * Michael Fox as Andrew Parker * Joanne Froggatt as Anna Bates * Rob James-Collier as Thomas Barrow * Sue Johnston as Gladys Denker * Phyllis Logan as Elsie Hughes * Sophie McShera as Daisy Mason * Lesley Nicol as Beryl Patmore * Jeremy Swift as Septimus Spratt Others * Devon Black as a Receptionist * Rick Bacon as Mr Henderson * Patrick Brennan as Mr Dawes * Nichola Burley as Rita Bevan * Andrew Caley as a Judge * Trevor Cooper as Mr Moore * Patricia Hodge as NN * Victoria Esmile as Audrey * Christos Lawton as Billy * Nicholas Lumley as Auctioneer * Mark Morell as Mr Fairclough * Martin Walsh as Mr Finch * NN as Amelia Cruikshank Videos Photos Anna and Bates series 6.jpg Lord Grantham series 6.jpg Mary Edith and Cora series 6.jpg Mrs patmore and mrs hughes series 6.jpg mrs hughes and mr carson series 6.jpg violet crawley series 6.jpg Andy barrow molesley series 6.jpg Mary and Edith Series6.jpg Isobel Crawley Series 6.jpg Edith series 6.jpg Violet series 6.jpg References External Links News *Matthew and Mary reunite as Downton Abbey cast celebrate six series of the period drama By Ellie Walker-Arnott Wednesday 12 August 2015 at 10:24AM at Radio Times *Downton Abbey Cast Says Farewell On Twitter BY MELISSA LOCKER AUGUST 9, 2015 11:51 AM 6